


the road of knives

by orphan_account



Category: Skins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the road of knives

Sometimes Sketch wonders if it's possible to be in love with multiple people at the same time.

It was all Maxxie at first, everywhere, filling every space in her mind, every corner, every little spot of her room, being all-around, forever. Maxxie, with his gorgeous mouth and his pretty, bright eyes shining into her, illuminating her soul.

He never saw her, of course, but who needs to be seen to feel appreciated.

Anwar is a crazy bird. Sketch... Sketch likes crazy. She lives for crazy, she is a bit of that herself, but then, who isn't? What's normal anyway. And she's not a stalker, she's just looking for love. Sometimes, means justify the end, and extreme measures need to be taken to feel good. Sketch does extreme like nobody else.

Anwar is really bad at fucking, but she won't tell him because he enjoys it - he hasn't made her come once, but something keeps her from telling him, because sometimes, he gets that fragile look about him and she squints and she can imagine she's almost, almost in love with him, too.

And then one day, she realizes she is. It feels like the world is ending. It's only ever been Maxxie until this point, and to be honest - Maxxie was safe. Maxxie was never going to be hers, so he couldn't hurt her.

Anwar fucks like he means it, and after a while, he no longer fucks like this is all just some crazy sex-centered plot of hers, which it was. Sketch is surprised that it's no longer, not for her, and not for him.

"How do you know the difference?" she asks one evening, when they're sitting in Anwar's room, watching TV, and he's touching her breasts - boyish, he'd said, a bit too small, but fine, too, because they're hers and he likes them the way they are.

"Well, the one with the slanted eyes, that's Jackie Chan," Anwar points out. He reaches for the coke and takes a sip. "He's amazing. Love his moves."

"No." Sketch shakes her head. "Not the movie." But she doesn't go on, because he pulls her close and kisses her neck. It burns.

"I think I want to meet your mum," she says finally.

Anwar looks at her. "What?"

"I just think... it would be easier, right? And she must be nice."

Anwar frowns. "Why would she be? She's the scare of the neighbourhood. And don't even start about my dad." Anwar tilts his head. "Though he's really cool, actually. What with liking Maxxie despite him being gay."

Sketch freezes, waits for the feeling of completeness to wash over her, to wash it all away, the small feeling blooming inside her chest when she looks at Anwar, waits for the name to shine so bright that it'll cancel out everything, because it's Maxxie, and he's like the sun, scorching.

Nothing happens. She feels a longing, and a sense of disappointment, almost like a broken heart.

"I think it'd be great," Anwar finally says. "You meeting my mum. It's... I think she'll like you."

Sketch smiles. "I know." She can be likeable. She can be hard-core, too, but parents always think she's a shy, awkward little girl with the few sprinkled freckles across her nose and the pretty smile.

She can do this, she thinks. She can put it behind herself. She can forget the feeling of Maxxie's lips against her own, or the feeling of his skin beneath her fingers.

Anwar touches her cheek and smiles, and it's a little helpless, and she says, "I really like you, you know?" which makes his smile widen.

"You do?" he asks, just to be sure, because he's sometimes uncertain and self-conscious, just like she is.

"It's been three months," she says with a shrug. "And it's hard not to like you, after spending some time with you. You're crazy."

Anwar laughs. Then he tumbles her into his bed and kisses her, deeply.

She can almost pretend it doesn't feel like anything at all.

 

~*~

~~ _written in March 2008_


End file.
